It takes two Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil
by im-an-amazingdan-fan
Summary: Dan is slowly slipping to a world of depression,a and Phil finds himself unable to do anything. when Dan ends up in hospital, they both begin to change their perspectives... will it lead to Phan? Hopefully :) my first Fan Fiction, please give me a quick review, it'll help me n i don't know how it sounds to others :)
1. Change in state

**So okay this is my first Fan Fiction, and I thought I'd give it a go (I'm so sorry for any mistakes guys)So here is my first chapter, hopefully i don't like bore you guys to death hahaha. BTW This is quite a dark story, n i suppose its just my way of getting things off my mind, there's sooo much still to come, and it will get brighter i promise. I would love it for you to leave us a reviewand tell me how I'm doing :) cheers x**

**Chapter one - a bad decision.**

Dan's P.O.V

It's 11 pm and here I sit. Though my streaming eyes begged for mercy, my unforgiving mind refused to let me rest my shaking body in a night of peace, without the traumatizing nightmares of loneliness and pain. It was just the beginning of my nightly torture. I wouldn't be bothered with them so much, but they contained him, and each night, his body lay lifeless on the cold hard streets of London. I could not move, nor could I bring myself to any ones attention; there was no one. Just me. Nevertheless, I would scream, plead, weep, but my efforts were worthless. He was dead. And as I would give up hope, I would wake, and the cold sweat had already washed through my hair and body, and I would scream.

The screams would ricochet through the walls , causing him to come speeding into my room, and hold me whilst I curled up, pathetically crying into my pitiful bundle of sweat-drenched sheets. I knew I couldn't put him through it every night; it was unfair to have him do that. So now, I just let the world sweep along without me. As I didn't sleep when I could remain conscious, I avoided human contact. Maybe because I felt irritable, but mainly, it was because I was in love... with Phil.

I was in love with Phil. From his tender skin to his beautiful blue eyes, every part of me begged for his company. But we were friends, and nothing more. The last thing I wanted is for me and my stupid feelings to go mess it up. Anyway, Phil was straight. Why would I even begin to think he would like me? I just need to make sure he doesn't know I'm not sleeping; he hates seeing me ill, especially if he knew I did it on purpose. I just really needed to get out of here. The idea of spending another night suffering was unsurprisingly unappealing to me. I slipped on my black jacket, and a pair of converse, and silently make my way out, knowing the slightest sound would blow my plan - Phil would still be awake, probably on his laptop - and quickly made for my freedom though the door and out into the frigid night.

Phil's P.O.V

I had been scanning through my twitter, chuckling at all my tweets from the fans. They really could lift my mood, especially after a long and stressful day. I wish Dan could see this. Dan. There's just something wrong with him, and for the past few weeks he's been acting odd. First of all he has remained in his room for such a long time, that I'd almost forgotten how he looked. It was weird, he would normally come and sit and play games, but now he seemed... reluctant. And then the worst part; the night times. I would fall to sleep as normal, only to be awoken by a horrifying sound of sobbing and screaming, and as I raced myself into his room, finding him on the floor, shivering and shaking from the nightmares terrible ordeal, and I never found out why he had been so upset. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

And at that moment, I jumped to my feet. Dan had been too quiet, much so that it had made me uncomfortable. It was nearly 2:00 am. I stumbled out of my room, and walked quietly up to his door, trying not to disturb or alarm him. There was no sound. Hesitating as I rose my hand to knock heart skipping a beat. I dismissed the butterflies floating in my stomach and pushed his door open, unable to contain the tension rushing through me.

His room was empty.

My heart dropped through the floor, and I quickly ran to the living room, the kitchen the bathroom. But Dan had gone. And so had my heart.

I was about to leave, after collecting my phone, keys, and wallet, and to go and find out where he had gone, when my phone rang, displaying PJ's name. Pressing answer caused an explosion of shouting bust into my ear, making me jump a mile in my quiet apartment.

"PJ, calm down! tell me whats happened?" He sounded exasperated and desperate, and there was something not right about this at all.

"Dan!" he gasped "He JUST rang, hes not well!" he began to gasp for air, and I felt a tear drop down my clammy cheek.

"Where are you?" I commanded. My voice remained strong but I was slowly breaking. Dan could be dead for all I know, and I didn't do a damn thing about it. I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Heading for yours, I think I know know where he is... Phil you better be ready, I think he's in a bad state from what I could tell" The line went dead.

And with one swift look back into my apartment, I swung the door shut behind me and began to run.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this :) leave me a review please :)**


	2. Rush

**Here you are guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, they really made me smile :) and because of them, here is my second chapter! once again, drop me a review and ill be forever happy :) hope you enjoy this... Btw this includes some of my favorite you tubers, which makes me a happy person, but the chapter itself is quite depressing, n i found it soooo hard to write . i hope it leaves you on such a cliffhanger :) P.S sorry this took AGES to be posted and I do feel soooo guilty but I still need my education at the end of the day :)**

Phil s P.O.V

I feel sick.

As lights flash brightly past the car, I desperately scan over the London roads, in search for a lost soul. Although it was such an ungodly hour, the streets seemed even busier; filled with drunk parties and staggering youths, finding their way home blinded by the rush of alcohol. Finding it hard to believe Dan was amongst this apocalypse, it was these people who made the trip so unnerving; they were unpredictable.

My priority right now is Dan, but as if I was almost part of the rush of intoxicated population, I found myself struggling to concentrate. Dark hair, white face... dark hair. White face. Seriously! As if I was telling myself what my he looked like. I couldn't help but contain the vast discussion inside my head. Dan was drunk? That couldn't be right, not really... no... he doesn't drink like that, does he?

Another thing, I'm not the jealous type, but he called PJ. I'm not jealous, I told myself. But I'm his closest friend! That thought wavered on my mind for a while. Close friend. Brother, or more. No, don't go there. He obviously doesn't care about your feelings. But you care about his don't you? I thought deeply for a second. It was the shrill screeching of tires brought me back to reality. I turned to Peej, who's face had drained to a clammy pale colour. Something clearly had hit him, something we had all missed.

"PJ..." I whispered shyly. I felt for a moment, a sense of danger. The way PJ's face was sullen and blank, it was frightening to see.

He didn't speak.

"Peej talk to me!" this time I spoke with more confidence this time, feeling the fear rising in my throat; I had no escape from the surging pressure in my chest.

His eyes remained still and cold.

The fear built, into anger.

"TALK TO ME, FOR CHRISTS SAKE." I erupted like a volcano, causing him to jump and look at me, frowning.

"Phil. I don't know what to do." Gasped PJ, tears violently tugging at his voice in which he tried will all his might to hold.

"This isn't the right ti-" I began, but I was interrupted.

"Of course it the right time! You've noticed it to... I knew it!" he seemed to come to realize something, like the missing piece of a puzzle.

" Wha-Peej, this isn't making any sense-you are not making any sense! What have I noticed? Look Dan's somewhere out there and if we don't hurr-" I exclaimed, only to be interrupted again.

"I KNOW." It was his turn to explode this time "Look Phil, Dan hasn't spoke to anybody for months. Me, Louise, Jack, Dean, Chris, even you, we've all seen it. Every bodies noticed."

"I guess... but what are you trying to say?" Wake up Phil, this just can not be happening!

"Dan is gonna do something stupid. We need to find him Phil, and fast. I really cant say if we will have enough time..." he trailed off, picking up his phone. What? The inside of me began to break down even more, if that was even possible.

Right on que, PJ's phone flashed up. Tyler Oakley's name was visible for a millisecond, before it was swiped up to PJ's ear

"Where?" commanded PJ urgently, in such a tone that I had never heard him use. "Shit... try stop him, we will be there in two... yes he's here... bye" The next second, PJ was already unbuckled and out of the car, before I had even got chance to think. I raced in pursuit after PJ, as if my life depended on it. Dan's did.

I had already lost hope.

The closest person to me was gone.

He left us because I was too selfish to support him when he needed it most.

Too selfish for my own good.

I deserved this.

All of this.

There was nothing left.

It was all gone.

Gone.


End file.
